The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of garden rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between an unnamed seedling (non-patented) and xe2x80x98Kordes Brilliantxe2x80x99 (non-patented). The two parents were crossed and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULtikaxe2x80x99.
The new rose may be distinguished from its seed parent, an unnamed seedling, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The habit of the seed parent is a compact shrub; whereas, xe2x80x98POULtikaxe2x80x99 is a climbing rose.
2. The petalage of the seed parent is semi-double; whereas, xe2x80x98POULtikaxe2x80x99 blooms are double;
The new variety may be distinguished from its pollen parent, xe2x80x98Kordes Brilliantxe2x80x99 created by the same inventors, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. The flower color of the pollen parent is orange-red, while xe2x80x98POULtika""sxe2x80x99 flowers are light pink;
2. The foliage of the pollen parent is medium green, compared to xe2x80x98POULtika""sxe2x80x99 dark green foliage.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety for nursery and garden use was to create a new and distinct variety with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant flowers;
2. Vigorous growth;
3. Disease resistance;
4. Large cupped flower form.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type and distinguishes xe2x80x98POULtikaxe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULtikaxe2x80x99 was selected in spring 1988 by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the aforementioned hybridization.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULtikaxe2x80x99 by traditional budding was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in August, 1988. This initial and other subsequent propagations conducted in controlled environments have demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULtikaxe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.